Cathy Hargreaves
Cathy Hargreaves is a student at Grange Hill School from 1979 to 1982, played by Lindy Brill. She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 2 and made her final appearance in episode 16 of series 5. Cathy is the daughter of John Hargreaves and Mrs Hargreaves and the younger sister of Gary Hargreaves. Cathy's friends are Trisha Yates, Sudhamani Patel, Ruth and Gerry and her friends are Justin Bennett, Andrew Stanton and Madelin Tanner. Character History 'Series 2 (1979)' Due to Mr Llewellyn's changes, Cathy is moved into Mr Mitchell's form. She sits next to Trisha Yates and they introduce themselves to each other. Trisha comments on how she likes Cathy's bag, asking her where she got it and Cathy says she got it from Singapore, brought back by Brian. Trisha asks who Brian is and Cathy explains that Brian is her mum's boyfriend and her father is dead, however she never knew him as he died when she was a baby and can't remember him. In the changing rooms, Cathy is telling Penny Lewis and Susi McMahon how she quite likes Mr Mitchell, unlike Mr Malcolm, who she and Susi had the previous term. Trisha asks if Cathy and Susi were in the same form and Susi says yes, but she is now in R1 with Penny. Trisha then asks what Miss Summers is like and Penny feels like she is too easy going. Trisha and Cathy then explain to Susi and Penny how Mr Mitchell got told off by the headmaster when Tucker Jenkins and his friends smashed a window and Mr Mitchell wasn't there. Mary notices a miserable Judy and Trisha tells them the reason she is like that is because her mum is making her move to Brookdale and she doesn't want to go. Judy feels it will be awful as a couple of girls she knows say it's terrible and Cathy says she knows a couple of girls at Brookdale and they think it's fantastic as the students can wear what they want, including make up and jewellery. Cathy asks when she is going and Judy says that she has to meet her mum at Brookdale after school for a look round and Cathy offers to go with her, joking if that the boys are any good, she will swap there herself. Trisha also agrees to go with her and Cathy. The police inform the school that a man has been chasing female students from Brookdale and warns the girls at Grange Hill that they are to walk home in pairs, especially through Burdette Park. After Cathy and Trisha deliver an errand for the school secretary, Cathy ignores the police warning and goes through Burdette Park on her own and she is chased by the man who has been watching her lately outside the school. Mr Mitchell and the police officer make it in time. The man says he is Cathy's father. The police inform Mr Mitchell that the man is indeed Cathy's father, John Hargreaves, who Cathy believed was dead. Cathy insists that she doesn't want to see her father, however she goes with Gary when she wants to get a ticket for a gig and Cathy recieves £5 off her dad. Cathy soon gets mixed up with Madelin Tanner. Cathy and Trisha fight during art and Cathy accidentally gets hit by Miss Summers. Madelin Tanner gets Cathy to lie and say Miss Summers hit her across the face to headmaster, Mr Llewellyn. The pupils receive a day off due to the incident with Miss Summers. Madelin encourages Cathy to shoplift some record albums. The 2 girls go into a clothes shop called 'The Clockwork Orange' and Madelin nicks a red sweater and when they are getting chased, Madelin puts the jumper in Cathy's bag. When they are caught, Cathy soon realises Madelin set her up. Because of this, Cathy makes up with Trisha. She also admits the truth about the Miss Summers incident to the headmaster. Cathy is part of SAG (Students Action Group) and they try and campaign to get school uniform abolished. Believing that they've been fobbed off by the school council, Cathy and SAG decide to do a sit in in the secretary's office. Cathy is OK at first, however, she and Trisha get panicked when Jessica Samuels and the others start trashing the secretary's office. She and Trisha think they're in the clear as they weren't caught when leaving the secretary's office. However, Mr Mitchell calls round Trisha's house and Trisha and Cathy are suspended. The other SAG members are expelled. Cathy is pleased at the end of the year when they find out people voted in favour of making school uniform optional in the referendum. 'Series 3 (1980)' Cathy gets into trouble with G3's new form tutor, Miss Peterson, by wearing jeans on the first day. Cathy and Trisha have a crush on English and Drama teacher, Mr Sutcliffe. She and Trisha aren't pleased when they discover Mr Sutcliffe is engaged to Miss Mooney. Cathy goes on the outdoor centre weekend, however Cathy injures her foot by jumping on the floorboards and her foot goes through. 'Series 4 (1980-1981)' During the second half of the third year, Cathy develops an interest in music and with Ruth and Gerry, they rehearse for the upcoming school dance with Mr Sutcliffe. Cathy starts to drift apart from Trisha when Trisha joins Pamela Cartwright, Susi, Justin Bennett and others to try and get things changed in the school. Cathy is late for school more often and doesn't do her homework, which starts to concern her teachers. Cathy tells Miss Peterson that she, Ruth and Gerry and a couple of boys are rehearsing in a band most evenings and have bookings.To help Cathy and the band, Miss Peterson arranges for them to use a music room at lunchtime. Cathy informs Ruth, Gerry and the boys that they have a booking at a scout hall dance and they are on at 7pm. To get there on time, they realise they have to take the afternoon off. Cathy lies to Miss Peterson and tells her that her nan died and she had to go with her mum to make arrangements. Miss Peterson discovers Cathy was lying when she talks to Cathy's older brother, Gary. Mrs McClusky intends to expel Cathy, Ruth and Gerry for truanting and abusing Miss Peterson's trust. Mrs Hargreaves prefers that Cathy was caned than expelled because it'll ruin her education. 'Series 5 (1982)' Cathy takes part in the school revue and she dresses up as Margaret Thatcher for a section of the play. Cathy watches from behind the scenes as pupils on stage are throwing cold porridge at each other. Other Information *Cathy is the first of three with the first name Cathy/Kathy. The other Cathy/Kathy's are: **Kathy, the social worker of Alec Jones, a student at Grange Hill School from 1995 to 1999 **Kathy McIlroy, a student at Grange Hill School from 2001 to 2007 and Deputy Manager of the CLC in 2008 Appearances Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Hargreaves Family (Series 2) Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Characters